1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knife holder for microtomes.
2. Prior Art
There have been known in the past holders for supporting replaceable microtome knives. Since microtomes knives are fixedly mounted on such known holders simply by adhesive bonding, many difficulties have been experienced with the conventional holders. For example, the applied adhesive should be removed from the holder and the knife should be cleansed each time a spare knife is to be installed. The microtome cannot be operated to cut the object into specimen slices until the adhesive becomes sufficiently solidified to hold the knife in position on the holder. Further, the knife tends to be adhesive-bonded in an improper position and posture, with the results that sliced sections will have irregular thicknesses and roughened surfaces.